


"Krankenschwester Mein Herz" (OC AOT love story)

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: (WARNING: Themes of abuse, swearing and other things that come with Attack on Titan)Maruda Zuplo is a general practitioner nurse.She's always wanted to help people, especially within these walls hiding from the titans. But because she lost her parents at a young age; she tends to rely on people quickly and some have actually taken advantage of that, leading to distressing relationships.But one day she encounters Kate; a dark, stoic soldier of the survey corps. Who helps Maruda with her current relationship. After that encounter, Maruda keeps getting pulled in to help the Survey corps and their wounded soldiers; effectively bringing Maruda into Kate's military life.Maruda may be a nurse but can she nurse Kate's damaged heart?(Title translation: Nurse My Heart)





	1. Maruda, Run.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear by the description. This an OC x OC story placed in the world of Attack on Titan. Some canon characters will be mentioned but the main characters are Kate and Maruda.

"Maruda! Where the fuck are you?"

The red-headed female winced as she had just entered her home that she shared with her boyfriend, Jacob. Maruda had returned from her job as a nurse but today she had to stay a little later due to an emergency injury of a child breaking his leg. This really pissed off Jacob.

"I'm....I'm home, Jacob" Maruda hesitantly spoke up only to hear Jacob growl from the other room and then stomp his way into the room. His glaring pale eyes bored into hers "What took you so long? you know I can't fucking cook." he told the female, who only lowered her head in response; her red bangs creating a light shadow over her eyes "J-Jacob, I'm sorry, there was an emergency at work and I--" 

Maruda's sentence was denied completion by Jacob striking her across the face; the sound of skin slapping against skin faintly echoing through their home. Maruda's eyes were wide as she stumbled back a step and shakily raised her hand to her red, stinging cheek.

She didn't dare to look up at the male. Who's face was mostly filled with rage and/or annoyance.

Looking at this scene, one would ask how long this has been going on. Sadly, this has been in action for almost a year. Maruda was afraid to do anything about it. She was the type of person that tends to depend on someone else.

Maruda clenched her eyes shut while starting to shake, knowing what would come next. Maruda could hear and feel Jacob's footsteps slowly draw closer. He was barely a few feet away from her but it felt like he was going to take eternity to get to her. Maruda's eyes slowly opened, glued to the floor as she attempting to build up her courage

'Maruda, run. Far'

Started to repeat in the red head's mind. Her hands were shaking as she took in another deep but shaky breath. Maruda started to back away, hoping that her back would find the door and her hand, the knob.

Once Maruda felt the wood of the door and then the cold metal of the doorknob, she frantically turned it; shoving the door which made it slam as she then bolted.

Running into the little crowds that littered the streets; Maruda hoped that would be fast, or agile, enough to get away from the light-haired male.

"Maruda!"

Jacob's loud voice was easily heard by Maruda but was nothing to the people surrounding the red coloured female. Maruda was about to start panicking, she knew she could run for very long and it was becoming harder to maneuver herself past the crowds of the streets.

Finally finding a little clearing, the nurse took her chances and ran at her full speed, despite starting to feel her legs tire. Maruda thought she was in the clearing but she ran right into someone. Someone defiantly taller and more sturdy than her because she was sent into the ground by the force she had ran. Both had let out a variation of a started grunt.

"Woah there. Watch it." A stoic toned voice filled Maruda's ears, making the nurse look up onto for a split second, not being able to catch a good look at the stranger

"I'-I'm sor-"

"There you are, you little bitch!"

Maruda had been interrupted by Jacob's loud voice. Maruda tried to scurry back into her feet again but the same stoic voice spoke up again

"Oi! Back off, you dickhead!"

~See what happens next time~


	2. Kate, is it? Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier to the rescue!

Jacob had stopped in his tracks as heard the voice and saw the female walk in front of Maruda, keeping a protective stance, this allowed the two to have a better look of this female.

She was defiantly taller than Maruda. Her hair was dark, long and held in a high ponytail; the end of said ponytail reaching her lower waist. From Jacob's view; he could see that the long, thick bangs that were placed over the left side of her face. She wore a brown and white uniform, a very, very familiar one. It was one of their militaries. The female's specific logo was of the Survey Corps.

Maruda's eyes widened ever so slightly seeing the symbol, this was someone who went outside of the walls and fought titans–something she could never bring herself to do and now someone in it was standing up for her. Even knowing what the female had been through, Maurda was still worried about Jacob doing something to her.

Jacob just started to chuckle quietly "Oh~ a woman from the Survey Corps I'm so scared," the male said in a mocking tone, or a sarcastic 'scared' tone raising his hands up in the mock surrender.

The female growled, her purple eye narrowing at the seemingly sexist male which seemed to hit a nerve with said female before she gave a 'tch' "Fine, if I'm a woman then you should be able to knock me out easily" she challenged with venom lacing her voice

Maruda gulped before noticing the female had turned to look at her "Stay back, I don't want you getting hurt" Maruda nodded and stood, backing away from the scene but she stayed within watching distance, wanting to be there in case someone gets hurt.

Jacob glared at them and snapped "Hey! I'm not done with her!"

"And I'm not done with you, you're not going to lay another hand on her, not after what I saw" the soldier warned before bringing two fingers to her lips and making a loud whistle, hoping someone from the military police would hear or maybe one of her comrades.

"Calling for help, are we?" Jacob tried to taunt only to still be annoyed because he only saw a blank expression. "Have to have faith some people." The female stated, before looking in his eyes "You're lucky I don't have my 3DM gear. It means I'm going easy." She finished.

Jacob growled, "That's it!" He snapped as he then charged at the female, swinging his fist back, intending to get her nose but missed and made contact with her shoulder instead. She stepped back from the impact after trying to kick him but didn't react quickly enough and he elbowed her knee, causing the female to grunt loudly. 

With a smirk, Jacob grabbed her long ponytail and tugged, but only received a growl and then a hard punch to the stomach; it took the wind out of him and he released his grip on her hair. This gave her the chance to stand up straight and then roundhouse kick Jacob in the jaw, throwing him to the side and to the ground.

Before Jacob could get up, a boot was placed on his shoulder and pressed him to the ground, he growled and looked up at the soldier, who was also glaring down at him. "Learn some fucking respect, if you wish to survive in this world." as she said this, military police arrived to see the scene "What the hell is going here?!" one of them said while running to the female.

"Violence against a woman. Assault." the Survey corps female said as she removed her boot. "But you have him on the ground, don't ya Kate?" the police asked, confused. "Not against me, against her," The female said gesturing to where Maruda was watching. Jacob was promptly restrained and removed from the area while glaring at the woman he fought before looking at Maruda one last time also with a hard glare.

Maruda was shaking as she watched her, now ex, boyfriend being taken away. "Are you alright?" the sudden voice made the redhead jump before looking up to see it was the woman who defended her. "...I uh, think I'm alright," she responded. The other female rose an eyebrow "You sure you don't want me to take you to a nurse?" she questioned. Maruda instantly shook her head "no, it's fine, I can look after myself. I'm a nurse" she said while holding her arms. 

"At least let me walk you to your home" This 'Kate' sighed. Maruda looked up at her hesitantly before nodding. The two walked slowly and silently back to Maruda's apartment. They soon arrived at her door. Maruda opened her door before turning back to look at Kate "Kate, is it?"

Kate nodded "Thank you!" Maruda said, bowing her head in thanks. Kate placed a hand on her shoulder "Shh, it's alright. I was just doing my job. Plus, anyone would be an idiot for not helping someone as lovely as you" Kate stated bluntly before starting to leave.

Maruda's cheeks were set aflame by the comment. She stuttered and sputtered, trying to find her words. She picked up her words and noticed that Kate was nearly out of sight before yelling so the female could hear her 

"I'm Maruda!"

Kate stopped in her tracks and raised her hand as if to say she heard before she then really left. 

Maruda ran a hand through her red bangs before walking inside to take care of her cheek and scraps. 'I hope to see her again, I need to give her a proper thank you.' she thought to herself while smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long while, school is not fun and life at home isn't great either.  
> hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
